


【uf/PS】校园恋爱故事8

by Joshua93



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua93/pseuds/Joshua93
Kudos: 1





	【uf/PS】校园恋爱故事8

<

“pap，你毕业后想做什么...？”Sans走在路上时突然这样说道，Papyrus跟在旁边，不假思索的回答：“结婚。”  
“这么快？！”Sans放缓了步子，他低垂着眸子看向地面，不知道在想些什么。  
“怕你跑了。”Papyrus向前大跨了一步，跟上Sans的步子，并伸出爪子拍了拍Sans的脑袋，但出人意料的是，下一秒Sans就像是触电般向一旁退去，拉开了和Papyrus之间的距离。  
Sans大喘着粗气，很尴尬似的皱着眼窝，道：“我？？Pap你得知道的是，虽然我们已经在交往了，但...或许我觉得我们更像是炮友的关系，对吗？”  
这话一出，Papyrus顿时觉得天旋地转，一时间竟分不哪边是Sans哪边是暴晒在日光下的石头。就在下一秒，他终于满头大汗地从床上坐了起来。他抹了把冷汗，朝窗外看去。外面还依旧是夜幕星辰，夜风吹进来刮得他冷飕飕的。  
Papyrus起身将大敞着的窗户关好后，再次躺回床上，却是再也无法入眠。  
第二天，Papyrus在去学校领通知书的时候看见了Sans。他坐在一颗低矮的树上，直视着前方，似乎是在发着神。Papyrus没有立即去打招呼，而是偷偷走到他的身后，低声唤道：“Sans。”  
Sans应了一声后，转头向身后的声源处望去，而Papyrus趁机凑过去和Sans的脸碰在一块，快速的在他的额头上啄了一下，笑道：“早安。”  
Sans哇的一声差点从树上落了下来，Papyrus急忙扶住他的背，将他稳住。Sans用手背遮住自己的脸，不敢去看Papyrus，额上被吻过的地方隐隐泛着粉色。  
Papyrus看着还是和平常没什么不一样的Sans，虽然安心了不少却还是不由的想起昨晚上的那个梦境。他无法想象Sans从自己手中消失的情景，也无法承受，他再次对自己的无能为力感到不甘。  
“下来吧。”Papyrus终于从口中憋出一句话来，他抱住Sans将其放在地。Sans脚刚碰着地面就打算转身离开，Papyrus没忍住用手指勾住了他的兜帽，他停了下来，却没有回头，吞吞吐吐地说道：“干，干嘛？”  
Papyrus收回手，他突然自问自己这么久以来的行为是否会给Sans造成麻烦，如果Sans的忍耐程度已经到达极限，那么他们之间的这仅有的联系就会被打断，再也不会复原。  
“..没什么。”Papyrus看着Sans背影，却对本就站在自己不远处伸手可及的Sans感到前所未有的遥远，就好似他们之间什么事情都未曾发生。Papyrus感觉自己又像是回到了过去，独自站在雪夜里望着再也不会亮起的窗户。  
Papyrus感觉像窒息了一般，但他很快就让自己缓了过来。他看见Sans被帽子遮住后只露出个边角的红色项圈，心中油然生出一股不只是欣喜还是担心的情绪。他伸出食指象征性地指了指Sans脖子，道：“Sans？你戴上了？”  
老实说Sans几乎是不会主动戴上项圈的。  
Sans抖了一下后，突然大步向前迈去，像是要逃避些什么似的，嘴里大喊：“吵死了！”  
Papyrus目送着Sans，Sans的身影正在不断地变小，变小，他为这样的事实感到心里发慌，却找不到理由追上去。良久，在Sans就要转过街角的时候才朝着前方喊了句：“其实你也可以不用戴的。”话毕，转身朝着相反的方向走去。

<

在Sans转过街角趁机向后看去时，却没看见Papyrus，他刚才好像有听见Papyrus在朝着自己说了些什么，但他却没有听清，因此也没有在意，倒是为Papyrus的突然消失感到很不爽。  
搞什么啊，那个混蛋。  
Sans在心里骂了句，愤愤地继续朝着学校的方向走去。  
虽然一走进学校，就有不少人向Sans投来奇怪的眼神，但他已经不再在意，也没有遮遮掩掩，毕竟也没有谁敢对着他指手画脚。  
在领完通知书后，Sans就和一群小弟站在厕所里抽烟。吐出的云雾将整个空间占为己有，变成一种不可侵犯的领域标志，有不少人因此都不敢踏入一步。  
Sans将烟蒂扔到地面后又用脚碾灭，他转身打开窗户让烟雾散发出去，待重新将背依靠在墙上时，身边一个面生的小弟突然发问：“老大，那个项圈，难道是...？”  
大多数一个像这样的小团体，除了用暴力和共同利益维系住以外，还靠一种特有的“气氛”，带头的都会注意这个气氛的维系，如果有人将其破坏而不加以制止，那么就会有更多的人响应起来，将这个本就不算坚固的团体变得松散甚至将其击溃。  
“你有什么要说的吗？”Sans微眯着眼窝，瞥向那个家伙的血色眸子里带着刺骨的冷光。但是很明显还是没能挽救些什么，除了一些待在Sans身边较长时间的小弟显得很沉稳外，其他的人不免都有些动摇起来。  
Sans一脚踹翻那个多嘴的家伙，但紧接着连他自己都不知道自己抽了什么风，竟随手就将脖子上的那个项圈取下扔在了地上。  
明明好不容易决定戴出来的啊！混蛋！  
Sans突然觉得自己现在就像是一个白痴一样。羞耻得想要钻进地底。  
项圈在平滑的地面上滑出去老远的距离，在碰见了什么东西后才停了下来。  
Papyrus看了眼滑到自己脚边的项圈，脸色看上去十分不好。  
Sans也闻声朝门口望去，在和Papyrus四目相对后，脸色也阴沉了下来，两人就这样沉默对视了良久，空气也几乎要凝固下来。  
其他人甚至能感受到渗入皮肤的寒意和杀气，但没有Sans的命令却都不敢先跑路。良久过后，Sans才用手势示意他们先回避，他们才终于逃跑似的离开了。  
随后Sans被Papyrus很粗暴地扯进了单间里，他能感觉到Papyrus异常的怒气，但抓住他的手却也不住地在颤抖着，Sans没能搞明白Papyrus到底是怎么了，或许并不只是生气这么简单。  
这是一次不怎么愉快的性爱，Papyrus格外的粗暴，没有任何的前戏就直接挺了进来，这让Sans疼得抽噎起来，但无论他说什么，Papyrus都像是没听见一般继续抽插着。Sans第一次如此害怕眼前的这个人。  
在Sans从第二次昏迷中清醒过来时，却看见Papyrus在替他清理身体。疼痛让Sans眼前有点发黑，他不能确定这是现实还是仍在做梦。他模模糊糊听见Papyrus在问他，有类似于“炮友”这样的字眼，这让Sans有股火气淤上胸腔，却没办法发泄出来，最后毫无意识地睡了过去。  
Papyrus将Sans送回了家，用瞬移的，所以并没有人看见。  
他看着躺在床上昏睡的Sans，觉得自己简直是个混蛋。但却无法压制住自己内心病态的疯狂，他是如此迫切地想要将Sans束缚在自己身旁。  
但是看着这样的Sans，却又让他心疼起来。  
周围一片漆黑，Papyrus陷入了无法逃离的旋涡中。

-TBC


End file.
